A Speedy Roadtrip
by bluedragon25311
Summary: When members of the League start showing up in Star City to hunt down Thea Queen, Oliver decides the best way to protect his sister is to send her away. So Speedy sets off on a road trip with two professional assassin lovers and a babbling tech genius to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't you think we're cutting it a little close?" I ask Roy as we scale a wall and leap down into a large backyard.

"What? No way, we're all good," He says confidently as we stride across the lawn. It's late and I know that the house is completely empty at this time, or at least it should be. Roy smiles at me as we reach the house. He wraps his arm around my waist and smiles at me.

"Oh Roy Harper you are so bad, sneaking me in like this." I tease him.

"You love it Thea Queen," He says with a twinkle in his eye and kisses me softly. I enjoy the taste of his mouth and his delicate pressure. He pulls back after a few seconds and draws an arrow out of his quiver. He shoots at the top of the house and grapples the arrow to the roof. Tightly gripping my waist, he engages his bow and we fly up the side of the house to the second story. The window is open just like I left it earlier and I sigh in relief.

"Now I must bid you goodnight, don't do anything stupid on the streets tonight, I want to see you alive in the morning," I say and he smiles at me.

"I promise I will be fine. Just doing some routine patrols with Dig, shouldn't even see any action. So boring." He rolls his eyes and then smiles.

"Good, boring is good." I reply and kiss him one last time before I step through the window. I see him jump down and I smile before falling on my bed. At that second, Ollie walks in the door.

"Why were you with Roy?" He asks.

"God, how did you even know? What are you doing here? I thought you were back at the lair with Felicity," I say quickly, sitting up to look at him.

"It's not called a lair, and I knew because I'm your big brother. So why were you with Roy?" He asks again.

"Because he's my boyfriend, we just went for dinner, no need to be so overbearing. There was no danger involved." I say calmly, that's when I hear the glass break.

"Thea, get down, stay here," He says softly and I nod. I duck behind the bed and he leaves the room. I hear signs of struggle and shouts. My heart rate increases with every sound I hear. Then the door is kicked open. I jump to my feet and see a figure shrouded in black. They make their way towards me and I intercept them midway. I dodge his sword as I uppercut to his stomach. He sweeps my feet out and I fall hard. I roll out of the way of his sword before it can pierce my stomach. I get up but I just receive another kick to my back and I'm back on the ground. Dammit Dad why didn't we train more. I sigh and roll away again. In my peripheral, I see the figure tackled to the ground.

"Stay away from her," Roy yells as he pounds on the attacker.

"Roy, Roy!" Ollie yells as he bursts into the room and pulls Roy off of the cloaked figure. Roy is seething, his hands are still curled into fists and he is shaking. I walk over to him and put my hand on his cheek.

"Roy it's okay, I'm okay, look at me," I say calmly. I wrap my arms around him and he starts to breathe normally again.

"Who are you?" Ollie exclaims from across the room at the attacker.

"Ra's al Ghul sends his regards," The assassin says, looking straight into my eyes, before shoving his sword into his own neck.

"No, no!" Ollie yells and takes the sword out, causing blood to spill everywhere. He tries to quell the bleeding but the assassin dies in seconds.

"Ra's? He's dead, the league, the league was disbanded, Nyssa disbanded it," I say in a rush.

"Roy take her to the bunker, and call the team," Oliver orders, he stands and wipes some of the blood off his hands.

"Come on Thea, let's go," Roy says and puts his arm around my shoulders.  
"Ollie, are you sure you don't need help?" I ask, hesitant to leave him alone.

"No, I've got this. I need you somewhere safe. Go with Roy, I'll be there soon I promise." He tells me and gives me a hug. I nod and start to head downstairs. I see the remnants of the fight, vases broken on the ground and the door kicked open. How many times have we redone this house? Roy gets onto his motorcycle and I hold onto him as we move through the city. By the time we get to the bunker, it's almost midnight. We enter, expecting to be alone, and are surprised to see a blonde typing furiously in front of the monitors.

"Thea? Roy? Aren't you supposed to be on patrol, what happened, oh my gosh," Felicity says quickly as she turns around. It's then that I notice there is blood on my blouse from where Ollie hugged me.

"It's not my blood, well I guess that doesn't help does it," I realize with a sigh and Felicity shakes her head.

"Oliver and Thea were attacked in the Queen Mansion by an assassin claiming to be sent by Ra's. Oliver is dealing with the body and sent me to take Thea here and call in the team," Roy explains as he puts away his bow and I sit down across from Felicity.

"I'll alert the team then, Thea there is a change of clothes in that bag if you want it," Felicity replies and points at a duffel bag nearby. I dig through it and find a new top to put on. I go and change inside the room in the back of the bunker. That's when I realize the room has been recently occupied. The bed is made and there is a basket of clothes there. I recognize Felicity's things but I decide not to bring it up at this moment. We already have enough going on. I walk back outside the room to wait for the rest of the team.

Dig comes in first, straight from patrol. He checks in with Roy while Felicity attempts to dig up anything on new League of Assassins activity.

"You okay?" Dig asks me, his heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, just, if the league is back, we've got a whole new set of problems to deal with. What if it's my father?" I ask.

"Thea your father died on Lian Yu, he was blown to pieces, and even if he survive, he couldn't have gotten off that hell of an island," Dig reassures me. Laurel comes in next, walks past the boys to hear my side of the story. I relay to her what I told Dig and Felicity. She's in her Canary gear and Dig puts away his helmet as we talk. Curtis comes in with a quick hello. He smiles at me and goes straight to work with Felicity. Sara walks in last. She is in a white tee, her brown leather jacket, and her blonde hair is tousled, she looks worried.

"Sara, everything okay?" Laurel asks, her sister instincts kicking in. Sara just shakes her head.

"Ollie already called me and told me what happened, so I started to contact old members of the league. Which led me to find that," Before Sara could finish, another figure walked in behind her. As she stepped out of the darkness everyone recognized her. Nyssa places her hand on Sara's shoulder.

"Which led her to find me, and I have found that over the course of the past few months, the league has resurfaced, started again by an unknown leader. But it's clear what they're after. They want you Thea Queen." Nyssa says into the now silent space.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this piece. I promise it will pick up more in later chapters when they get to the actual roadtrip part. My other story will be updated next ****Monday****, which is when I try to update my stories. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy chapter 2! Let me know what you think!**

**I ****unfortunately do not own any part of Arrow**

Oliver walks in shortly after, he has changed clothes and looks unsurprised that Nyssa is here. Everyone looks at him as he enters.

"So from the mood in the room, Nyssa has already shared her news," Oliver says into the empty space.

"The league? Who would reform that?" Roy speaks first, he is holding my hand and standing next to me. Felicity is behind us with Curtis, they are both still typing. Sara is standing behind them, giving them suggestions of names and places to look for. Nyssa is behind her, talking with me about the look of the assassin who attacked me.

"We don't know, apparently they've been reforming for a few months Nyssa." Oliver says sharply.

"Oliver the league has always been my problem, I saw no reason to alert you of their actions until they tried to attack your sister which I had no knowledge of. I came back as soon as I was aware of that fact but I was too late," Nyssa justifies.

"Fine, but we need to learn more about what they want with Thea," Oliver relents and goes to confer with Felicity.

"I agree, is it safe for us to even be here right now?" Dig asks.

"It should be, the old members of the league who knew the whereabouts of this location would have no business being involved in a new league." Nyssa explains.

"Would have no business, well we didn't think that the league would reform so maybe we should consider this location compromised," Laurel chimes in.

"I've got a hit," Felicity exclaims. The team moves towards the computers to see what she found.

"Who is it?" Sara asks.

"Not who, what. That old warehouse where the league used to frequent, there has been activity there. Someone has been paying the electricity bills the past three months." She explains.

"We should check that out, which location?" Ollie asks as he puts on his suit. Felicity gives him the address and he starts to leave. I make my way towards a bow and he stops me.

"No, you're staying here until we understand exactly why they want you," He commands.

"I'm not just going to sit tight, I need to know what's going on," I reply.

"You will, we'll put you on coms. But you're staying here with Felicity, Curtis and Roy," He explains. Roy looks up quickly.

"What? I need to go with you, you need back up." He protests.

"No, you need to stay here. I've got plenty of back up. You could barely hold it together earlier in the house, you will stay here and protect the bunker and team tech." Oliver says strongly. At the sound of team tech, Felicity and Curtis high five. Roy sighs but nods. Everyone else suits up and heads out. Felicity gives me an earpiece and I pull up a chair so I can see the monitors. Roy takes his earpiece but sits elsewhere in the bunker, sulking.

The team enters the warehouse quickly, Oliver taking point with Dig as usual. Sara and Nyssa enter after them and Laurel brings up the rear. They begin to sweep the perimeter and then I see it on Felicity's screen. A little red blip.

"Arrow there is a bogey on your six," Felicity speaks.

"Copy that overwatch," Ollie says. He turns and begins combat with the hostile, Dig joining him. Then my eyes widen as I watch the screen light up.

"Team arrow, it's an ambush or something it's bad it's very bad, they're everywhere," Felicity reports as Curtis hacks the security feed so we can have eyes. We get access to a shitty camera in the top of the warehouse so we have a bird's eye view of the fight. Sara, Nyssa, and Laurel are taking on a group of ten assailants on the ground floor as Dig and Oliver deal with archers in the rafters.

Our screen looks like a Christmas tree, green and red lights blinking all over the place. Slowly, red lights start to flicker out. Then everything goes black. The screen turns black, the earpieces become static, the lights above us shut off. Roy stands up quickly and grabs his bow, he runs to stand in front of me. I grab my sword from nearby and stand at the ready. Curtis and Felicity stay seated and try to get anything back up and working. After a few seconds the emergency generators kick in and an eerie green light fills the space.

There is movement to our right and Roy turns towards it before he is kicked down from the ceiling as a figure lands on his back. Another one lands on my left and I turn to take him on. Our swords clash together, eliciting a sharp steel noise and a squeal from Felicity. We clash a few times and I manage to land a cut in the back of his knee. He falls to the ground and I kick him in the head. Before I can make another move there is a sharp pain to my back.

"Aghh, son of a-" I cuss loudly and then turn to face my new attacker. He backhands me and I spin back. The first man stands and grabs me from behind. I jump up and throw my weight into him so we fall backwards. We hit the ground hard and he releases me. I jump to my feet and kick the second attacker. Suddenly, they all exit quickly. The two fighting me and the two fighting Roy just take off. I stare after them, concerned. Then our communications systems come back online.

"Speedy? Arsenal? Overwatch? Anyone?" Oliver is yelling.

"We're here Ollie, we're here, what happened?" I ask rapidly. The lights kick back on in the lair. Everything buzzes back to life. We see a nicely folded note on the main table behind us.

"We are okay here, they ambushed us, but we took care of it. What happened to the comms units?" Oliver asks.

"We lost power, they attacked us here. They left a note." Felicity explains.

"Left a note? What does it say?" Sara asks. I walk over to the table and pick up the note gently. I unfold the thick parchment and read the black ink.

"Return my Thea to the league where she belongs, or there will be consequences. All my love Thea -Al Sa-her" I read out loud softly, my voice faltering at the end.


End file.
